


Best of Friends [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: And Then There Was More [Podfic] [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chat is a precious sunbeam, F/M, Ladybug is confused, Marinette's Blue Eyed Look of Doom TM, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fluff and a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Best of Friends" by mckinlily."Chat Noir tells Ladybug about one of his best friends. It's not who she expects."





	Best of Friends [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best of Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551843) by [mckinlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/pseuds/mckinlily). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 12:19  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/best%20of%20friends.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/best%20of%20friends%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Socchan, who never received the podfics she won at an auction 2 years ago. It was my pleasure to record these for you! Thanks to mckinlily for giving permission to record their stories.


End file.
